


Breaking All The Rules

by Vagevuur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagevuur/pseuds/Vagevuur
Summary: A school dance happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Entr0py](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entr0py/gifts).



> En's school is weird as shit, especially regarding the school dance. She shared some rules.
> 
> 1\. No Heelies  
> 2\. The school dance tickets cost 18 dollars  
> 3\. No Limos to the dance  
> 4\. No one is allowed to leave the dance until 10pm, unless it's an emergency.

A sparkling limousine dares to arrive at the gates. The door opens, and out comes quite possibly the most handsome person this universe has to offer. If your standards include antlers, that is.  
As they approach the entrance, it is revealed that this strange deerperson is in fact, wearing heelies. How dare.  
The bouncer stops them, "No heelies or limos, er-"  
The person lowers their sunglasses, green eyes booring straight into those of the bouncer. "I do what I want", they say.  
Something about their voice and prying gaze makes the bouncer nervous, but he quickly reassesses himself. "Ticket?"  
The deer raises their eyebrows, "You seriously think I'm gonna pay 18 fucking dollars for a silly dance?" They roll right past the bouncer before he can even blink. What nerve.

A small hour has passed. The person approaches the exit, and once again, the bouncer stops them.  
"What is your emergency?"  
Once again an eyebrow is raised. "Nothing. Why'd you ask?"  
"I'm sorry to inform you I can't let you pass, sir- er..."  
The persons face contorts into a frown. "Are you taking me hostage? Are you taking **ME** hostage? You have quite the nerve". They knee the bouncer where the sun doesn't shine, roll past him, throw the doors wide open and turn to the crowd. "For those who, like me, wish to leave this boring atrocity, you are now free to do so!"  
Without another word, they turn around and disappear into the night, never to be seen again.


End file.
